My Beloved Knight in Red
by cool-kitsune
Summary: Rikku still loves Auron even aftr 2 years. This one-shot is set on FFX-2's timeline. Read and review, ne?


My Beloved Knight in Red  
  
By: cool_kitsune  
  
Author's Notes: This is just a fic set at Rikku's point of view after the game. Rikku visiting him in the Farplane.. Heck! Why am I telling you the story?! Just read and review!  
  
P.S. This was set on the time of FFX-2 and you know the room with beds in their airship? Well.. the story starts there.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I look at the sunset through the window of the airship. 'Oh gosh..' I thought. The sunset just looked so wonderful this day. I don't know what on Spira makes me feel this way.. I just feel so relieved and stuff.. But I can't help myself from feeling sad.. I sighed and sat on my bed.  
  
I suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs but I still looked outside. It was unusual of me not to have been bothered by those footsteps. It was weird actually.. I usually almost never marveled at the beauty of sunsets before but now.. I've got all the time in the world.  
  
"Ehem.." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Yuna right there. "Hey Yunie! What brings you here?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
"I can't help wondering that you've been acting quite.." Yunie stopped when I cut her off..  
  
"Strange lately?" I continued her sentence. I just saw her nod. "I actually don't know.. I myself am not sure."  
  
"Yes.. you've been out of character lately, Rikku.. I just can't help getting worried.." Yuna stated.  
  
"I am fine, Yuna.. I just need time to think.. over things.." I sighed once again. "The things I took for granted.."  
  
Yunie was interested now. "Like what?" She asked, her bi-colored eyes looked at my green ones.  
  
"Yunie.. I.." His disappearance.. I told myself. I looked at her directly now and I know I just know that.. she's still madly in love with Tidus.. and so am I with Auron.. my beloved knight in red..  
  
"Yunie.. I-I.." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes but I held them back.  
  
"Do you miss someone?" Yunie asked in a soft voice.  
  
That statement was it.. it cracked my very soul and I let all my emotions out and cried, covering my face with my two hands. "I do.. I do miss someone.." I confessed.  
  
Yunie just looked at me, understanding my condition right now ad hugged me tightly. "Oh Rikku.. I understand.."  
  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps again on the stairs, coming towards us. Yunie looked up to see Paine standing in front of us. "I am sure I missed something.." She said.  
  
"Oh.. Rikku's just sad over someone.." Yunie answered.  
  
"Oh, someone?" Paine asked, her voice filled with mild curiosity.  
  
I looked at her with teary eyes, the swirls in my eyes were barely visible because of my tears. "Paine.. you.. you.. remind me of him.." I paused and continued, "The way you act and the way you speak.. you're so much like him.. My knight in red.."  
  
Paine just looked at Yunie, questioning her silently. Yunie looked at me and gasped. "S-sir Auron?!"  
  
I nodded meekly. "It's just that I feel that Auron's here.. but whenever I try to reach out.. I always stumble and fall.. I never really realized my feelings for him.. but only now do I miss him so much.. His wise and meaningful advice to me, his perpetual scowl.. His russet eye.. The way he says farewell to a fiend whenever he kills it.. I miss everything about him!" I said as more tears came.  
  
"I know something that might make you feel better, Rikku.." Yunie told me reassuringly.  
  
"What? You have a way?" I asked, my voice full of hope to see my knight in red once again.  
  
"Well.. not actually a way to get Sir Auron back.. but.. at least see him, Rikku." Yunie replied.  
  
"You mean?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Yes Rikku.. I do mean the Farplane.."  
  
"Okay.. just to see him.." I replied, still nervous.. but you can hear the desperation in my voice.. just to see him again.. my dear Auron.  
  
So Yunie asked Brother to get us to Guadosalam and take care of the rest.  
  
"What? There are no missions there." Brother asked, quite in doubt.  
  
"It is because Rikku needs it.." I heard Yunie plead him. Oh Yunie.. I can't thank you enough for this..  
  
"Okay.. as long as it is for you three." Brother took us to Guadosalam and we hurriedly went in the Farplane.  
  
"I guess.. there's this first time for everything.." I whispered to myself.  
  
"Go now, Rikku.." Yunie smiled at me and encouraged me to call upon Auron's image.  
  
I closed my eyes tight and thought of him.. and the moment I opened them, I saw him, standing there in front of me.. staring at me with his beautiful lone eye. At this moment, my heart wanted to explode and my eyes welled up with tears. "It is you.." I said and went closer to the image..  
  
I breathed in deeply and let all the tears flow down my face and I said, "I now know why you didn't want us to get close to you.. you.. you.. thought about our own sake.. You didn't want any of us to have our feelings hurt when you left.. but.. of course.. I'm stupid enough to not have followed your request and fell for you.."  
  
I smiled at his image and silently said, "It's not your fault, Auron.. You tried to stop me.. but I was stubborn and didn't follow you.. But I don't care.. as long as my feelings for you are true.. I won't care less about what you want for me.. I love you Auron.." I fell on my knees and my tears fell on the stone-cold floor. "I miss you.. so much.."  
  
"I wish I could've stopped your death or anything.. or even persuaded you to stay.. but you.. did you know that Tidus would be gone too? Now you're both gone.. and I just can't stand this painful feeling in my heart.. I can't any longer.."  
  
I tired to wipe my tears away but they were too long held inside of me and flowed still continuously. "I-I'm sorry.. I can't stop my tears.. I know you don't like seeing me cry in front of you.. I'm sorry.. I just miss you so much.." I stood up and wiped the tears off my face with my scarf. I faced Yunie and Paine and said, "I'm done. Let's go.."  
  
When we were about to leave, I looked back and sighed. I hope I see you again..  
  
My beloved knight in red...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Did you like it? That's it for my one-shot.. well.. tell me how much you liked it through a review, okay? Till other fics then.. I just used this fic to spill some emotion.. I was getting too bottled up.. 


End file.
